Thawed
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: Tea and coffee, an announcement, and a deal. Her heart isn’t as cold as she makes it out to be. One-shot.


**Title: **Thawed

**Rating: **T (Rated for language)

**Summary: **Tea and coffee, an announcement, and a deal. Her heart isn't as cold as she makes it out to be. One-shot.

**Timeline: **Post-Breaking Dawn

**Characters: **Leah, Sue, Seth, _Charlie, Bella, Harry, Embry, Sam_

**Couples: **Sue x Charlie, Embry x Leah; _Sue x Harry_

**Words: **1304

**Note: **The Clearwaters are my adoptive family. (Leah equals win and Seth equals win. Sue can only be win.)

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, _and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephanie Meyer. Not that I would want to own _Breaking Dawn._

* * *

**Thawed**

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You—you and _Charlie_ _Swan_? Bella's _dad_?"

Sue Clearwater sheepishly nodded, smiling slightly. Seth blinked a couple of times, but said nothing, instead opting to take a sip of the coffee in his hands.

I, on the other hand, was nearing on irritated.

"But—_how_? It hasn't even been a _year_!" The part where I mentioned Harry, my father and her—former and late—husband went unnoted.

"We're not actually dating, Leah honey. We're merely—expressing interest in each other."

I scoffed. "Not dating. Yet, anyways," I muttered under my breath. She may have heard me, but she paid it no mind.

"Charlie's been my friend since forever. He's been there ever since—" Sue took a deep breath and silent, _calm_ Seth placed a comforting hand on her arm with an encouraging smile. I internally seethed at my all-too-perfect-and-way-too-calm brother. Sue nodded gratefully. "Well, ever since then, Charlie's been helping me recover."

I had to try very, _very_ hard not to burst out laughing. Helping her? Oh, he was doing more than _helping_ and we all knew it. I shot a glare at Seth, but he continued to ignore it. He didn't say anything either and I was starting to grow suspicious. One doesn't just _not _react when their mom tells them she's dating again. Nothing, not even a flinch. I turned back to my mom. "So? Why are you telling us this?"

Sue looked taken aback for a moment before her lips settled in a frown. "Well, you're my kids. Right now, you two are all I've got. You guys mean more to me than Charlie, frankly, but he knows that. You deserve to know, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I hated it when she made sense.

"What about dad?" I asked bluntly, staring at my tea. I took pleasure in knowing that both Sue and Seth flinched. I inwardly grinned. He finally reacted to something.

"I loved your father. I still do," said Sue, speaking slowly. She paused, taking a sip of tea before returning the mug to the kitchen table with a sigh. I watched her look thoughtful before answering. "I—I really like Charlie and neither of us are going to rush into anything. He was Harry's good friend—he wouldn't do that."

In my humble opinion, it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself. I shook my head. "Are you sure you're over dad?"

"No," she answered frankly, biting her lip. Seth looked up from his coffee—_finally_—and raised an eyebrow.

"Then? Why are you hooking up with Charlie barely a year after your husband died?" I asked, genuinely curious for her explanation.

Sue sighed. "I am not hooking up with Charlie, Leah," she said, a hint of frustration coloring her tone. "We're—we love each other—not in that way, we care for each other—and we're just seeing where it goes."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh huh, love. Who actually loves these days?" Seth's eyes narrowed.

"Says the one who's currently dating and _in love with_ Embry."

Oh so _now_ he talks…

"Embry Call?" said my mom, her interest peaked. I groaned with my face in my hands. Seth just _had_ to mention Embry.

"Yes, Embry Call. But that's beside the point," I said, trying to push the discussion back to its original point. "It's too soon, mom."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Leah. Charlie and I can't agree with that." I sighed and looked to Seth for support before realizing that was pointless. My darling brother was drinking his coffee without a glance in my or Sue' direction. And I could swear I saw one of the _damn_ corner's of his lips curl upward. I almost growled.

Instead, I sighed heavily, and Sue smiled slightly. She knew she had won—the battle, at least. I wasn't giving up this war _that_ easily and I expected her to know that.

Without a word, Sue stood and deposited her cup in the sink before turning toward me and leaving a kiss in my hair. As she walked away, I glared at her retreating back while—as if she knew what I was doing—she merely chuckled.

I turned irritably to Seth. The brother in question simply raised an eyebrow, drowning the rest of his coffee in one gulp. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you up to?" I hissed.

He dawned an innocent expression. "Now, why would I, of all people, be up to something?"

"Oh shut up and spill."

"Isn't that kinda contradictable?"

"Do _not_ get cheeky with me, Seth. Why the hell are you so fucking calm?" I was half-hissing, half-growling, but Seth seemed impassive.

He grinned smugly. "You see, Leah, there are certain distinct differences between the two of us."

I groaned again in frustration. I knew this—I was mopey, brokenhearted, and bitchy. Seth was calm, optimistic, and _annoyingly_ friendly. I didn't see his point.

"So, what's your point?"

"Well, while you attack mom verbally, sis, I plan stealthily to sabotage their attempts at romance."

Did I mention that I absolutely love my brother?

I grinned. "And?" I asked, intrigued.

"And, let's just say that while mom soaks in the guilt you just tripped her, I'll be planning a fool-proof way to make sure her and Charlie's relationship has no room to progress," he replied, smugly. He frowned for a moment. "Well, yet, at least."

I silently agreed. Mom deserved happiness—just not so soon.

"You're evil."

"I learned from the best." I couldn't help but beam at that. It took all my will-power not to squash the little sucker into a hug.

Leah Clearwater didn't do hugs.

"Have I mentioned that you are amazing and that I love you?"

He paused at that, looking thoughtful. "You could stand to mention it a little more."

I stood up, making my way over to the sink. After adding my cup to the pile, I turned to face him. "How about we make a deal?" I asked after a moment.

"I'm listening."  
"I mention how awesome you are and let you handle the whole mom-Charlie thing, if you leave Embry alone and stop harassing both of us."

His little devil eyes were absolutely twinkling. "Aw, I can't do that."

"And just _why not_?" I demanded. He laughed at my frustration—because that was what I was. I mean, it was getting ridiculous, the amount of over protectiveness Seth had.

"Because I barely get anything out of it," he answered, smirking. "How about this? I get one punch to Embry's jaw, and then I'll leave you two alone unless the opportunity arises to make fun of you two that is too good to pass up."

I thought about it for a minute. It would be amusing to see my younger brother punch my boyfriend. And opportunities for jokes cracked by _Seth_ were extremely rare.

"Deal." We shook hands. Seth grinned, adding his cup to the sink before skipping over to the phone and handing it to me. I looked at him questioningly.

"Call him," he said simply.

"Who?"

"Embry."

"What? _Now_?" I asked, glancing outside.

"What, I doubt he'll be asleep. And everyone else will be at Sam's now—perfect timing, I think. Just tell him to get over there and that we'll meet him a couple minutes."

I sighed and dialed because despite what anyone else—or even myself—said, I was capable of love. My heart had thawed a little, at least. Slightly.

I loved my mom (which was why she was _not_ dating Charlie), I loved Embry (no matter what I told myself—he was hot, at least), and I loved my brother (why else would I be making this stupid phone call?).

Maybe I wasn't the ice queen anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm really worried about the characterization, so please let me know if I got Leah and Seth down.

For anyone curious, I have two one-shots being written, two other ideas sitting in my brain that will get written soon, as well.

Please review!


End file.
